1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates a method for playing a card game.
2. Problems to be Solved
Poker has become one of the most popular wagering games available at casinos.
Prospective players are always looking for new poker games that are challenging and exciting. On the other hand, casinos and wagering establishments are interested in poker games that will (i) attract more players, (ii) create player loyalty, and (iii) increase revenues to the casinos and wagering establishments. What is needed is a new and improved poker game that meets the needs of the players and casinos or wagering establishments.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for playing a card game that is challenging, exciting and entertaining.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for playing a card game that attracts more players.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for playing a card game that is easy to learn.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for playing a card game that increases revenue to casinos or wagering establishments.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.